Underfail
|date = September 18, 2016 |website = YouTube (Story) |type = Basic Change |subtype = Parody |tone = Comedic |setting = True Neutral |medium = Animation}} Underfail is an AU created by a Argentinian Youtuber called DeiGamer. Many of the characters are very stupid and act in a very silly manner (Except for Sans, Ink!Sans and Pandora (Chora)). Story Frask falls into the underground, then they fall on top of bricks and meet Flawy. He gives the petals to Frask. Frask catches them, and instead of taking damage they grant HP. Then Tarial comes and accidentally steps on Flawy. Eventually, Frask and Tarial pass through the trap with spikes, but Tarial does not remember where to go, and she dies in the arms of Frask. Tarial's SOUL appears and Chora awakens. They tell Frask to absorb the soul, but Frask mentions there is a small problem, and it turns out that they are on the thorns, and then they die. This story is repeated 1000 times, 1000 restarts without saving, much later Sans appears, and telekinetically moves Frask and Tarial over the spikes. Later Sans asks Frask, "When it was your first time in the Ruins, did you commit genocide?!" Frask says they do not know what a genocide is. When they ask Tarial what it is, she replies, "Is it a cake?" Later, they argue that Frask does not remember anything after resets. Sans explains everything to Frask about Resets, and things, Sans responds that Frask having Chora inside them means Frask did Genocide, and their Frisk [ Maybe ] is very old, that everyone wants them to reset, but Frisk refused. Frask asked how Sans is still alive, Sans explain about everything, When Frask asks him how he got in their timeline, he explains he has an interdimensional machine, so he can travel anywhere. Sans wants everything to be Pacifist, and Frask argues that he is he taking too long. Sans has to explain about it, and about post-genocide. Frask thinks Sans is powerful, he explains his the weakest, Sans tells he have a special ability, but don't work on everybody, he tells Tarial to hit Frask, after, Sans uses his gaster blaster, Lowering Frask's Health point, into 1. Frask started to argue, Sans talks about Karmic Retribution, he says it only works on people who is full of sins, Frask started to be afraid, saying that they didn't do anything. Sans started to argue, until Tarial slapped Frask. Sans started to shout at Tarial why did she slap them, Tarial says that she isn't the one who lowers Frask's health to one, Sans started to realize, Sans started to think about what Frask really is, After, Sans started to explain everything, and told Tarial about the symbol on her shirt, she responded that its like a premotion. Or its an Ornament, Sans tells Tarial that he doesn't know what does it mean. Tarial started to argue with Sans, saying that women have ornaments to look 'Beautiful'. Tarial started to say why she shouted, Sans says that the symbol on her shirt is affecting. Sans says that Frask needs to recover their memory, and be more intelligent, so they know what happened last time, Chora argues at Frask, but Frask didn't listen. Sans tells there is one way to Recover their memory and be more intelligent, he tells Alphys are having an experiment. To make Temmies more intelligent, until tragedies appeared, he can't get that image out of his head anyways, the only problem it was never used on humans. He think there will be secondary effects. After, He draws a Cross on the floor. He will look for it in his universe, He mention if he do it quickly, he has an opportunity to get to this moment. if he get the previous one, it would cause some anomalies. He doesn't want to explain everything to Frask again, If the Cross is still there, his very successful. He mention Frask and Tarial, both of them should wait, and don't screw with anything. After, Tarial and Frask think they don't solve the puzzle, since they are on the other side, They forgot everything after Sans tell them everything. They do the same thing in the start. Meanwhile on Sans' universe, Ink started to appear, he tells sans not to go into any Aus, since it's his job to protect them. Sans argues with Ink, that his only Job is to stop Error and Nightmare. He tells ink only cares about the universe's temporal lines and every anomaly they suffer. Ink says that Genocide and Post-Genocide are not anomalies, they are misfortunes. they must not interfer them. Sans says that only handful of people deserve a happy ending. He 'screwed with the other aus, right? let everyone convert into dust' He tells its bad luck. He tells that Ink's mentality sucks. Characters Flawy His name is often incorrectly said and his Friendship petals (Friendliness pellets) fill HP. He is very friendly. Tarial Very forgetful when conducting Frask through the trap with spikes, and she forgets the way then dies. And then Frask dies. Sans Comes from another universe which ended in a True Pacifist. Helps Frask and Tarial pass the spike puzzle using telekinesis, recognizing that this timeline was the 1000th one. Frask A Very naive child. Climbed to the top of Mount Deigamer, thinking it was a good idea. Chora Pretty smart, evil and seems to be strongest character in Underfail. Could have killed Sans quickly if they wanted to. She prefers to be called "Pandora" because of all disasters she caused. Gallery Flawey.png|Flawy the Flawy Frask.png|Frask Torial.png|Tarial Sans_Underfail.png|Sans Trivia * This AU was created by a Argentinian youtuber, DeiGamer. * After a while, the AU started to be published in color. Each character`s color scheme is based in DeiGamer`s research and interpretation of colors. *Unlike Toby Fox, DeiGamer decided to give a gender to Frisk and Chara, beng Frisk male and Chara female. Category:AUs Category:Basic Change Category:Parodies Category:Comedic Category:True Neutral Category:Animation